Misty humanity
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Post Clear bad route. What if moments before Clear removed what was left of Aoba's humanity he was somehow saved by an outside party and was found and healed by the most unlikely of people? Could be considered a prequel to Mist of Truth. Daemon Spade, Giotto, Aoba, Clear, Ocs, Sei, Sly Blue/Desire. Au, new rings. Don't really like the title but whatever. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**To understand what is going on Please read Mist of Truth.**

**I in no way own Dramatical Murder or Hitman Reborn, nor do I own any of the characters in it. I do however own Alidei, Veritá and Saara. Yes that's going to be his name.**

* * *

><p><em>"I wonder why it is I am crying... Neh... Aoba-san...?"<em>

Those were the last words he had heard Clear say to him before he blanked out expecting, when he woke up, to no longer be able to use his arms anymore to no longer speak, to have Clear's voice ring happily in his ears saying that he is now a perfect doll... But no... on the contrary he felt... heavy, not just heavy but warm...

But that wasn't right. He shouldn't be feeling any kind of warmth at all. Clear's touches were always so cold and the metal pegs that were attached to his stumps that used to be his legs cut off at the thighs were always sending shivers down his over wise numb body. What was even weirder was he could even feel his eyes...

Without even opening his eyes he raised a hand to his face, feeling his eyelashes against his fingers felt his toes wiggle underneath thick blankets that felt like warm silk against his skin.

His eyes and legs were... back...

But... how?

Was it all... Had it all been.. just some sort of nightmare?

After a moment, fearing that he was just dreaming that he would wake up on a cold hard table under the glare of the overhead lights Aoba sat up in bed, a stack of soft pillows behind him, helping him to find a comfortable position. Where was he at? A quick look around showed that he was in a room, a large spacious room with what looked to be a chandler on the ceiling that ignited a soft light. From the window next to his bed he guessed it was late in the afternoon. A large bookshelf, a desk and a chair and painting he did not care to examine. What he was lying on was large and comfortable, or maybe it was because he was just used to hard cold floors of his cell that he thought is was comfortable. And when he pulled the sheets back and looked down at what he was wearing, he saw a simple pair of dark jeans that looked a bit too big for him. Well it was a lot better than what he had on earlier he guessed which was nothing but a blindfold and collar. He paused for a second before with a tentative he wiggled his big toe and blinked several times, it all felt that same and yet... something was off about both his legs. He shook his head he would have to worry about that later first he had to find out where he was. This wasn't his place. perhaps...

"Kou...jaku. Ren?"

Vaguely he heard a sound outside and then the door opened. Two people were standing in the doorway, one was a man with blue hair with two sets of strange parts like the groves of a pineapple and was wearing clothing that looked like it belonged in the last century. Something like a French military outfit with a red undershirt over a black jacket with gold trimmings, puffy cream colored pants and long boots that he had seen in history books from long ago. The mans cobalt eyes were fixed on his intently. A strange monocle like device was hanging from his neck down to the middle of his shirt. The one beside him looked a little younger, dressed in what appeared to be a long black suit and tie with matching pants and dark undershirt, dark black hair fell to his shoulders and dark green eyes were fixed just like that man on his. He almost reminded Aoba of Koujaku and he felt a pang in his heart at the thought.

A moment of silence passed between the three of them before Aoba felt his stomach growl, quite painfully at that, and he instantly wrapped his hands around it. When had he last eaten exactly? He looked up to see the man turn slightly to the one at his side.

"Alidei, bring some lunch for him. Soup and water to begin with."

"Yes, Lord Daemon."

As the other left the man Alidei had called Daemon looked back towards Aoba, a heavy look in his eyes, was it pity? Aoba watched as he walked the few remaining paces from the doorway to the bed sitting on a chair by the headrest that Aoba just noticed was there.

For a moment they looked at each other before Daemon spoke, soft and clear.

"Do you still remember what your name is?"

Aoba gazed at him for a moment before answering.

"Seragaki Aoba..."

"What year is it?"

"September 21 2045." Aoba frowned slightly at least that's was the date he last remembered before.

Across from him Daemon's eyes narrowed.

"Where do you live?"

"Midorijima... An island off of Japan..."

Daemon nodded. The answers he had managed to get from the android were lining up with his almost exactly.

"That will be enough for now..."

"Where am I?"

"My manner... home. You were found out in the garden, blindfolded..." Daemon's voice trailed off and Aoba did not need to know what else he had been found in or not. "it was Veritá who found you and Alidei who brought you inside."

"Where is... he?"

Daemon looked straight into his eyes, what he saw made him frown slightly.

"That is unimportant," he said stiffly, and that seemed to settle the manner. Aoba could tell that he was not a man to be taken lightly, he just could feel that even from being in the dark for so long. He didn't have anything more to say either because Alidei came back in at that moment carrying a tray in one hand accompanied by another boy wearing the same suit but who's short light green hair was hanging over his oval shaped dark jade colored eyes that were gazing at the one on the bed with a look that resembled pity. The one named Alidei walked into the room to the other side of Aoba's bed sat down on the chair and dipped a spoon into the soup. Aoba saw a small ring on his finger that when turned an image of what appeared to be a planet that was surrounded by moons on the outside was imprinted on a strange almost translucent stone. When he looked back at the other boy he saw he had the same type of ring on his finger as well however his appeared to be a constellation of sorts.

"I can... do it."

Alidei looked back up at him for a moment before placing the bowl in his hands, Aoba took it gazing at the chicken soup for a moment before taking the spoon and lifting it to his mouth. The soup wasn't too bad to him it tasted wonderful he only realized it was empty when it was taken lightly from his hands and was replaced with a water cup.

"That was great, could I have some more?" he asked turning to Daemon. Wow, he had to be really starving if he had said that, he had always hated chicken soup.

"That has to remain to be seen. How many times a day where you fed?"

"Once a day..." He had often thought about staring himself to escape from what had befallen him.

"Just that for now... it is not a good idea to stuff yourself after food was withheld from you for so long."

"Aren't you..."

"It is none of my business. When you are ready you will tell us."

Aoba looked up at him, happy that this man wasn't prying, though somewhat perturbed that he couldn't get more to eat, and couldn't help but feel somewhat restless.

"Can I stand? Walk around a bit...?"

Daemon considered this for a moment.

"You... may..."

"Lord Daemon..." the other boy who had come with Alidia had spoken this time, looking uncertain while Alidie just shifted slightly from one foot to the other but didn't say a word. It was the first time he had spoken, Aoba thought his voice sounded a bit strange.

"The sooner he walks again the better." Daemon said simply, stepping back from the bed.

Tentatively Aoba placed a single foot on the carpet... it felt strange this sensation he had not felt for so long. Alidie watched him closely from the doorway.

It took some time to get outside the mansion, he swore he walked in circles several times but he soon stepped into a garden in the shadow of a magnificent four story mansion and surrounded by a deep green forest, a road could be seen large enough for a car to slip into. Other than that no other walkways were seen. As he walked on the smell of roses and flowers invaded his nose. He wished... Koujaku were here to enjoy it with him.

Out of habit he moved his hand to his waist expecting to feel the familiar touch of Ren's soft fur against his fingers, the wonderfully familure sensation that he could once again know and enjoy. However after a moment the tips of his fingers met nothing but the cool feel of his jeans and the open twilight air between him. He sighed heavily letting his fingers fall against his sides and walked further into the garden feeling watchful eyes on his all the while.

Would he ever see them again? He doubted it.

He heard the dirt and pebbles church under his feet and it was all but silenced as Aoba stopped in his tracks beginning to feel hot pinpricks at each corner of his eyes. He was not someone who was easily given to tears... but to cry again was something that he relished now... because it meant that he was still human.

He turned his face upwards towards the dying sun, feeling a single stream of water run from the corner of his eye felt it run down to his chin where it clung to his jaw line before it fell from him falling and splattering on the ground. The aqua haired teen rubbed his eyes slowly, thinking that after what had felt like years without them they would hurt from the slightest touch but he felt no discomfort at all and he rubbed a little harder. When the feeling was all but gone he lowered his hand and breathed in and out calmly his mind going back to his conversation with what he supposed was the Lord of the manner.

...Clear...

From the look that Daemon had given him when he asked where he was he was obviously in here somewhere, probably locked up somewhere inside that mansion.

He was unsure about how he felt towards him anymore... He knew it was bizarre but he just couldn't bring himself to hate the albino android... No matter what... He wondered if something was seriously wrong with him.

_Besides having three different versions of yourself?_

Aoba stopped under a shade of bushes feeling his body shake and grow cold.

_You're... still..._

_Don't think you've gotten rid of me that easily..._

Aoba shivered, the minutes passed and the voice inside of his head was silent. He was just about to go back inside when he heard a noise coming from around the corner. He walked further and soon saw a young girl sitting on a bench under a vine enwrapped alcove over a water garden connected to a bridge that looked vaguely Japanese in appearance and texture.

He had seen nothing but men in the house and he had guessed from their speech as he walked passed that she was The Lord Veritá. A strange name, even stranger to call a girl lord. However he guessed from her clothing that she did not care what people thought of her as it appeared to be a boy's middle school uniform. She had long almost spiky brown hair with flecks of very fine dark blue almost black at the tips that sailed in the wind and when she looked up at him as he approached he saw her eyes were mismatched, a dark blue and a deep amber brown with a hint of scarlet red deep inside the very pupils, a slightly pale face, small nose and thin mouth her ears looked nearly pointed, flawless but for a small scar on her cheek that rather looked like the stem of a flower. The girl watched him closely, eyes moving to his eyes and legs as if to see if he had recovered completely or not and then straight to his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" She asked as he approached the vine wrapped bench she was sitting on. "Aniki's abilities are strong but even so... it should still hurt... Even Nagi had to recuperate after a while."

Aoba didd't really know what she was talking about and didn't want to ask as she beckoned her to come closer.

She looked back up at him her gaze soft and gentle a smile reached her lips and she handed him a thornnless rose.

"Were you the one who found me?"

She looked at his through mismatched eyes that look that looked too mature for her age and nodded, scooted a few feet and patted the bench next to her.

"Sit down... I still don't think you should stand..." Aoba sat on the bench his nose filled with the scene of sakuras and lily's as he did so and wondering why it was he was taking orders from a child. But she had the same look in her eyes that Daemon had, one that seemed to have a strange power behind it. He looked back down at the girl and frowned, she looked a little like him as well.

"Is he... is Daemon your brother?"

"No... I was adopted by him, I just call him aniki because I know I am not his daughter and he wanted a sister. Aniki lost his parents a long time ago and... and he wanted to have a sibling around."

"But you two look so... similar."

Veritá shrugged slightly, a slight smile on her face hidden by her bangs as the two of them sat in silence for a while, Aoba twirling the rose between his fingers absent-mindedly. He had forgotten the feel of a rose against his skin.

"I would not say that we are related but... well..." The girl said finally, turning to give Aoba a smile. "That's a story for another day."

Aoba felt a smile tug at him lips, it almost felt painful.

He head a soft noise somewhere, like a growl of a dog and he looked around.

Desire felt anger rise inside his being. That girl... He would have just loved to take Aoba over right now if someone hadn't come down into the garden saying dinner was ready.

It was the other boy who name it turned out to be Saara.

"That's a strange name? Aoba said slowly."

"Yeah it is," he huffed half turning to look at Aoba as they walked on. "Don't say it again."

"Saara's our cook Aoba," Veritá explained as they walked back. "I don't know how he does it but everything he makes it simply wonderful..."

"Veritas as always you are too kind." Saara smiled as he opened the doors where Daemon was awaiting for the three of them Beside him stood Alidei, hands behind his back looking for all the world bored out of his mind.

"I see you have already acquainted yourself with out guest, Veritá," Daemon smiled as the two of them were led back inside the mansion.

"Yes, Aniki," Veritá said politely smiling up at him. Daemon smiled fondly down at her, his eyes soft.

_They really did look like they are siblings_, Aoba thought smiling as he watched them.

When Daemon had his back turned Saara turned to Aoba holding a tray with a cup of soup with something else on it.

"Aoba... I don't like disobeying an order but... I snuck some pork in there. But don't go pointing fingers at me if Lord Daemon asks why you threw up." He whispered as he placed the tray in his hands winking at him. "Just eat it slowly in your room."

He squeezed his shoulder slightly reassuringly, awaking a feeling in Aoba he had nearly forgotten about.

The warmth of human contact.

The aqua hair managed to hide his tears until he reached his room.

God he felt so weak.

_How stupid these people are_...

Aoba felt his body freeze despite the warm soup in his hands.

"Shut up."

_Whose gonna stop me? Restraint isn't here anymore. Who can stop from doing what I want anymore, you certainly can't. That prim and proper little miss... How can she act all stiff and proper like that with what happened to you? Let me teach her a __lesson in what life is really like outside of her pretty ass garden and fairy mind. _There was a hint of anger in his voice that Aoba did not notice.

"Don't you... don't you dare!" Aoba shouted clutching the side of his head wishing it would all stop.

He had to get out of here.

_Oh if you only knew... Step one foot outside of where that man is and you won't be able to go anywhere beside a closed ward_. Desire laughed.

The rest of the night was filled with him tossing and turning on the bed. Outside of the room a figure watched ocean blue eyes narrowed as if troubled.

... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Veritá had no dreams. She usually accomplished this by performing an illusion around herself that took the shape if a pure blue sky that took up the whole of her room before she slept something that would set her mind at ease and create dreamless thoughts. It had started out as a simple practice at first but became so much more in time.

She never liked to dream anyway... Too many memories came to the surface of her awakened mind that she never liked to think about... Memories that were not hers to begin with. She thought she would be physically sick if she saw another image of the Sun guardians sisters sickeningly sweet and hapless face one more time dancing before her eyes, blushing brightly as he wore nothing but a two piece pink bathing suit, or even Haru's annoying proclamations ringing in her ears every time she woke up.

And Nagi.

_Ugh_...

But she _did_ dream tonight. Or that is what she told herself when she woke up in an unfamilure space where strange lights came from nowhere and yet everywhere. Sitting up on her knees she looked around seeing nobody except her box weapon, a pure white fox whose eyes were the same as her and were the only thing she could see of him and it gazed up at her for a moment before its fur stood on end and it began hissing.

And yet there was somebody.

"You actually can come here, I'm so glad."

There right there a strange being stepped towards her almost a few feet taller than Aoba with white hair so long it could put Squalo to shame, a strange black a white outfit with strange imprinted patters all over, at least it looked like clothing, pale colored eyes that matched his equally colorless skin.

Instinctly she felt her body burn as she prepared for battle, her fists engulfed in bright red flames. The strangers eyes widened in shock for a moment before they filled with alarm.

"Please Wait! I mean you no harm. My name is Sei I am Aoba's twin brother," the stranger said, holding his hands out in a pleading sort of way.

Veritá's eyes widened slightly at that statement, in that moment the flame receding somewhat as she did so and looked at him more closely. Though he and Aoba looked completely different the resemblance was there.

"...Really?" There was a certain amount of disbelief in her voice and Sei could not help but smile.

"I assure you I am," he said kneeling down in front of her. "Aoba and I were born in a lab and this it what we both truly look like."

Veritá looked at him and saw no hint of a lie in his pleading eyes. Sei smiled, very slowly his form changed before her eyes. The white hair receded turning a dark blue chin length and hidden behind a fedora where a heart was stitched into the side of it, the clothing looked more normal though only just slightly, as this happened he gained a bit of color in his skin. When he opened his eyes she saw they were a very soft black, dulled and almost dead looking, listless despite the light shining inside them.

It was like staring into the face of a half conscious doll. The thought made her feel sick.

"Is this better?" He asked all most childishly.

"I never said it wasn't. Were you the one who brought Aoba to us?"

Sei gazed into her eyes, a sad sort of smile on his face.

"It was my dearest wish... I knew what they were to my brother. Again and again I hoped, wished, prayed for him to be rescued, I couldn't do it myself because my body was in no condition to move on its own and I knew what Toue would do to him if he found him in. But it was fulfilled and you granted it... Veritas..." Sei smiled softly at her taking her chin gently in his hands, a tender smile on his face a finger glossing over her scar. "Thank you very much, the both of you for taking care of my brother. What happened to my brother was is all fault... all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

_Oh why did she have to say that?_ Sei seemed to struggle on the verge of speech for a moment looking angry and depressed.

"I was the reason he was captured... I wanted him to come to the Oval tower... I wanted him to destroy me... to stop Toue..."

Not knowing what else to do, Veritá wrapped her arms around him feeling a slight wetness against her shoulder.

"Its nothing... I'm sorry for saying that..." He looked so... weak. "You don't have to tell me it all just yet."

"Thank you, but I can't ever forgive myself for what happened to my brother, Aoba already feels guilty that he lived his life while I was locked away... There is something I must ask of you, that is why I brought you here."

"Of course."

"My brother," Sei started then sighed. "I know this may seem strange but please listen. My brother has three different sides to himself. Aoba himself is Reason, Another is restraint named Ren who protected Aoba from Desire..."

"Desire...?"

Sei gazed into her eyes for a moment before speaking. "Since Aoba and I were artificially created we were both born with powers mine being to create life Aoba's being... to destroy."

"To destroy? Aoba..?" she couldn't imagine him like that, then again she had only spent a few minutes with him and that was counting the moments when she first saw him... laid out unmoving like some doll on the grass whose master had carelessly misplaced its legs. The thought fueled a new fire for that rat-bastard inside of her

"Yes... but also to set free. That is also his power..." Sei assured her. "But since Ren is not beside him Desire will no doubt be able to take control of Aoba more easily. I have no doubt in thinking that his months of imprisonment made him just the more stronger. However he is not Aoba's enemy he will not crush him... He just wants to be accepted by Aoba. Please I ask you, you _must_ make Aoba accept Desire before he does something terrible..."

He met her eyes amber and blue looking at him skeptically.

"Will that really help him?"

"Yes."

"Then I will."

"Thank you," Sei sighed looking relieved. "...There's something else I must ask of you I'm afraid. Since my brother constantly pushes Desire away because of that he will experience sever headaches. If he experiences them please give him these," from nowhere Sei held out a small pill-box and handed it to Veritá who took it in her hands. "I don't want my brother to be in any more pain then he has already been through."

"Right," she said pocketing it and then looked back up at Sei."Know this, Sei. He doesn't blame you... I feel it with my Vongola intuition..."

Though Sei did not look like he knew what she was talking about he understood the meaning of it and he smiled.

"Thank you... But I can never forgive myself... Please... don't tell Aoba that you saw me here."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

><p><strong>I guess I'll just end this here, I wanted to make this a one shot but... nah... You'll also find out what Daemon is doing with Clear in the next chap, it involves Verde...<strong>

**I'm not pleased with how Sei's and Veritá's conversation came out but I'm not angry with it either.**

**Also I'll be working on a back story for Alidei, (Btw that's not his ****real name)**

**I'm writing most of this while I'm sick, can you tell?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, oh gods... I did it, I watched the Dramatical Murder ova... The gods damned ova! Its nearly every bit as f*cked up as all the bed ending are in the game! And _apparently_ its all Sly's/Desire's fault and I utterly despise him now. Which is gonna make some parts of this a little hard to write out.**

**Whisper: (Only there's no Aoba saying Iiyo to Koujaku)**

**Well, I'm off to the nearest Buddist temple to find where my inner peace vanished to while I wait for them to make an ova of all the good endings.**

**(Its not gonna happen)**

**Or, to save on time, I'll just read some sickly sweet and deeply romantic Kouao fics and djs.**

**Yeah... That's a good idea.**

**Cries in a corner as Clear amputates Aoba's arms while humming the jellyfish song.**

**My poor heart!**

**And to all of you who haven't watched it yet. Don't do it! Its not worth all the pain and tears!**

**AOBA!**

* * *

><p><em>Daemon looked gravely down at the small legless body on the bed, looking for all the world like a ragged doll if not for the steady rise and fall of his chest. His skin seemed to paper-thin, one could see nearly every vein running through the body, blood flowing through human flesh not soft plastic formed into a shape of a half made human sized pleasure doll. The stumps of what used to be his legs unclosed and dripping small coin size amours of blood on the bed due to the metal wraps that they had removed and stitches from him. His eyes hidden fully behind a black blindfold. Despite himself Daemon pulled the thin material away from the boys face a bit and instantly felt his teeth grind together in disgust and revolution.<em>

_Nothing short of Elena's death had ever made him feel so... unsettled._

_Alidei and Saara were beside him, gazing down at the body on the bed both with haunting looks on their faces. But he knew what they were thinking._

_"It was... Veritas who found him, Lord Daemon..." Alidie said breaking the uneasy silence of the room._

_"How is she?"_

_"In the garden... I am sorry."_

_"It's not your fault... No one could have suspected... something like this... Neither is it his..."_

_"Do you think he can hear us?" Saara asked finally, looking down at the small body in the bed._

_"No... he is sleeping I can tell... Where did you put that robot?"_

_"I have him locked up in one of the unused cellars. He kept asking... what we are doing with Aoba..." Alidie said, venom in his words._

_"Good. You will keep him there until I can get in touch with Verde." Daemon said as he placed a feather light hand above the boys eyes. Mist pored from the tips of his fingers and seems to seep through the blindfold as he did so the thin material slipped off his face the mist receded slowly, his eyelids flickered but did not open. His head turned slightly to the left looking peaceful in his sleep, his skin stretched almost unnaturally against his collarbone as he did so. Carefully Daemon pulled back an eyelid revealing unfocused blue eye the same as his own. "I doubt these are his natural color but he has more things to worry about now. Even like this I know this he looks a to be a little younger than you, Saara..." Daemon said moving a hand lower, placing a hand above his hip and mist began to coil around the lower part of his body forming legs._

_When he was done Daemon covered him with the blankets. "Look after him, I'm going to see to the robot. He might not be in his right mind when he wakes up and I want to know where he is from. Saara give him some of your clothes."_

_"Yes, Lord Daemon." the two of them saluted as he left. When he was gone they looked at each other and then to the one on the bed, he was sleeping peacefully, as if nothing had happened to him. He looked so beautiful, filled with life. Possible a glimpse of what this man used to be like Alidei supposed. He could tell it by just looking at his sleeping face. He found people easier to read when they were sleeping for that is when they cannot lie. Fun loving, a rebel. Caring and concerned for the well beings of others... And so very beautiful... His name suites him. Very much so..._

_"He must have... a strong will to live... I know I wouldn't be able to go through what he did for long... It looks like its been going on for a while at that too..." Saara spoke after a long moment of uneasy silence causing the older man to break from his thoughts. The butler looked up at the cook whose eyes were on the one on the bed. In the years to come he would be happy that they hadn't found Riishky until quite some time after all of this was settled as he would..._

_"Half a year," Alidei swallowed heavily, speaking as if he had a lump in his throat. "I can tell by how thin he looks..." He should know, It was how he had looked when he had seen himself in the mirror in Veritas' room before the moon flooding the room through the broken window. "He hasn't been washed properly in that long either. There was... something I found on him when I was cleaning him up... on his thighs..."_

_"...Y-you mean he was... That thing... Did..." The Finnish youth didn't have it in him to finish what he was saying, the very idea made him sick anyway. All he needed was to look into Alidei's eyes to know it was the truth._

_"...Yeah." Though outwardly Alidei was as calm as he could be in a situation like this, inwardly he was shaking with rage and anger unlike anything he had ever felt before. _

_That Sodding bastard!_

(A.N. Did I mention that this takes place in a reconnected bad ending by the way? 'Cause it does)

.

..

...

... ...

... ... ...

... .. ... .. ...

~~~~~~~~~ Two weeks later ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aoba had made up his mind to leave the only problem is how to explain it and when.

He was allowed to leave his room. But he couldn't take the risk it, he didn't want himself to be taken over by him. There was a bathroom connected to his room that was very spacious with marble flooring with a large bath tub that he swore looked like more like swimming pool and could fit just as much inside, hand towels made from silk. Rich people, do they know where to draw the line? All most felt like he was back in Glitter again.

Anyway...

He had taken a shower for the first time in what felt like years. It felt so refreshing. When he found a few paris of clothes on the bed as well whenever he went beck inside. Over time his meals were added on too until he was allowed to eat three times a day.

He was thankful for all of that because several times Veritá had come into his room to try and talk to him, but he would pretend to be asleep feigning recovering. He remembered she had lingered by his bedside, feeling her eyes on him as he lay under the covers, possible knowing that he was lying. It helped that she was out of the house a lot, but at the same time Daemon also went with her making it difficult since he knew the man would not let him leave without a good reason. He doubted whether Saara or Alidei would believe him. Daemon was the one who said he would listen to what he would say, he did tell him he would when he was ready to tell them.

So it was on this rainy day he found himself in a drawing-room waiting for Daemon as rain power outside with the fire roaring behind him. After a time his eyes fell upon one of the pictures along the wall. It depicted a woman wearing red all in red her dark hair tied up in a tight pony tail, she reminded him a bit of Veritá he thought his eyes falling on the red rose tattoo on her cheek. And another between two windows closed tight, depicting a woman with long blond hair, blue eyes and a kind smile, sitting on a chair with a back drop that looked suspiciously like the garden outside. She was pretty, he supposed. There was another of a man on the farthest wall that he didn't have time to see.

"Do you like these paintings?" Daemon asked coming to stand beside him.

"Ah! Yes however made these must be very talented." It looks almost too real. Aoba said, startled at the mans sudden appearance startling a little, he had heard no footprints on the hard wood floor. As if he had read his thought Daemon smiled.

"I apologize if I startled you, Aoba..."

"Its fine don't worry about it, I guess I was just looking to closely at the pictures," Aoba shrugged smiling slightly.

Daemon looked as if he had got that answer a lot. "These were all made by Veritá..." he said, looking up at the painting of the woman in red fondly rather like an uncle at a favorite niece.

"She's very talented for her age. You must be very proud of her."

"Thank you Aoba I am... Do you wish to know who this person is?"

Aoba nodded.

"She was the eighth boss of the Vongola family. Powerful in her own right and level headed... She reminds me a lot of Veritá... They both held Giotto in high regard as well..." Daemon nodded to the farthest wall to where the man Aoba had glimpsed was.

"Vongola?"

"Ah yes, I doubt you would know... I suppose you are familiar to the mafia right?"

"Uhh... Do you mean like the yakuza?"

"I suppose that you might be right in saying that... However... they are not a simple bloodstained Mafia... at least not anymore," a slight smile came upon the elder mans lips.

Aoba looked up at Daemon and as he did so he felt a throb in his head that made him doubled over in pain.

"Is something wrong?" Daemon asked, turning his gaze back to him a look of concern in his eyes just as Veritá walked by, looked in understood the situation right away and quickly came into the room.

"Its... it's just... I get really bad headaches sometimes..." Aoba grunted holding onto the side of his head. "Regular medicine doesn't help so I had to take special medicine made by gran. I don't think you have something like that here." It was no use, he would just have to wait until...

_Accept it... All the pain will stop if you do_...

No...

_ACCEPT IT_.

"Is it this?" Veritá asked, pulling a small container from her pocket that Aoba recognized instantly.

"Thanks... Where did you find them?" Aoba asked, relieved as he took the box from her hands.

"I... found them in the grass next to you," Veritá said quickly.

Aoba nodded, missing the look Daemon passed to Veritá as he took the pill.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Aoba?" Daemon asked, after he was done.

"Yes, sir there is something I want to talk to you about." Aoba said as lightening flashed outside.

"Privately?"

"Yes."

Daemon nodded shortly to both Saara and Alidei who both turned on their heels and left the room. Veritá gave a slight pout, that in Aoba's opinion made her look like some sort of fox. Maybe it was because of her hair? However she left the room quickly anyway, following after the other two.

"Now... what is it, Aoba?" Daemon asked sitting down on a couch and gesturing for him to sit down too.

It was going to be a long conversation after all.

He told him everything, everything that had happened to him and what he knew of Toue, about Scrap... everything. When he was finished Aoba looked up at Daemon. To Aoba's relief there no hint of disbelief on the other mans face nor was he looking at him as if he were some insane madman. In fact he looked like he suspected all of this.

"Very well Aoba, I never thought you for a normal person to begin with anyway. So since the one who protect you from your other self is no longer beside you, you fear that you may do something terrible to us, to Veritá?"

"Yes, that is why I have to leave."

". . . No, you can't." Daemon sighed heavily.

"Why."

"Come now I know you are not stupid. Haven't you ever wondered about why it is your legs are real flesh and not robotic and your eyes are working perfectly?"

"Yes I did... and what is that...?" Aoba asked, apprehensive of the answer he would soon get.

"...Because they are mere illusions created by me."

In his mind he heard his other self grunt and hiss a little but little else. Slowly as if against his will he looked down at his trembling limbs... So that was it. He started... a hand moving to his eyes he had never had time to consider but his eyes... he had always thought that it was a trick of the light. Inwardly he scoffed at the idea. How in any sort of way to you confuse blue for hazel?

_No shit_...

"So you can't really leave, Aoba... You can't go home either. There is no place called Midrojima anywhere in this world. There is no company called Toue and if there was Verde would no doubt be working for them, and the year is not 2045. It is more than likely that you came from a world different from out own. There is another just like that..." Daemon frowned remembering that Byakuran had a resemblance to the android.

The fire cracked and the wood fell apart, Daemon got up from the coach picked up a pocked and prodded at the wood.

"I am sorry," he said not looking at him. Aoba merely nodded his head. Daemon turned and opened his mouth before a small sound by the entrance made him stop.

Veritá had come back into the room looking pleadingly at Daemon for a moment before walking over to Aoba and touching his hand.

"Let me show you something, Aoba." Veritá said and led him over to the furthest wall. Soon Aoba was looking up at a portrait of a man with gravity defying blond hair. Koujaku would have a heart attack if he had been forced to tame it. Ocean blue eyes with a somewhat somber look in their very depths. Dressed in a pin stripe suit with metal hanging from it and He didn't know why but he looked a little familure to him.

Somehow.

"This is Giotto the first generation boss of the Vongola. Aniki has already told you about the Vongola right?"

"Yes... You mean family as in a mafia family right?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, but... Why do you have a portrait of a mob family in your home?" Aoba asked, remembering Koujaku's words concerning such matters.

"Because I am his direct decedent. My... my mother is the current boss. And don't look at me like that! Humph.. the Vongola first started as a viguanty group that protected those who could not protect themselves."

"What happened...?"

"Giotto, the first boss feared the Vongola he created would be destroyed because of the power it gained so he got rid of some of it. After that Elena, she is the lady in the dress, was caught up in an attack by the enemy and soon died in aniki's arms. He swore he would make a feared Vongol. He betrayed Giotto and made him step down. After that the Vongola was stepped in darkness and has been so ever since. The tenth boss of the Vongola is a man with a soft and weak heart who could never hope to bring the Vongola completely out of the darkness it was brought to."

Aoba nodded slowly and soon frowned. "Wait... You said that the head of the current Vongola is your mother." The aqua haired man said slowly.

"...Yes... My mother is also my father..."

A pin could be heard dropping if it wasn't for the sound of fire cracking and pounding rain outside.

". . . Huh? Are you joking or something?" Aoba finally asked. His usual look of disbelief on his face.

No way.

"Your legs and eyes are illusions, you just told us that you have three different versions of yourself, one is in a robotic dogs body by the way. And you were born in a lab. Does a male giving birth really sound that strange to you now?"

"..."

"I thought not..."

"...How?"

"There... there is a doctor that my father knew who created a pill to give to woman who could not have babies. My father took it, mistaking it for... something else. A short time later padre had his way with him. After it was reveled I was going to be born he told him that he could do whatever he wanted with me and would have nothing to do with me. He left father alone and when I was born he sent me to an orphanage, where I was adopted by a couple who did _this_ and so much more to me." Veritá pulled her hair back a bit the light throwing the scar in harsh reality. "It went on like that for a while before the powers I had inherited from both of my parents stated to manifest from within my very being. After that aniki found me. But I don't blame him. My father did not want me to have that sort of life... I don't hate him... Padre on the other hand.."

"Is that the only reason you hate him? Even if that's the case..." Aoba's voice broke away as he saw the look in the girl's eyes.

"Tch... Padre want's to use father's body to ignite a war within the mafia and then use him up to the limit of his powers to destroy the world itself. He hates the world, my padre. That's the kind of man he is and he still wasn't to. He'll use me too if he can... He'll use any means to achieve his goals..."

Aoba was silent as he listened to her, he didn't know what to say to any of that. Vertiá eyes were hard and cold, she wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." _I'm the one who should be_...

"But... why did you tell me this?"

Veritá gazed at him and smiled, she was tall for her age and came up to about his chest.

"Because there are just things in life that you just have to accept. I accepted my fathers decision long ago... Despite how much it might have hurt. I realized that I shouldn't hate him... He just... wanted me to live a normal life after all... He didn't want me to know the feeling of having his hands covered in blood... He couldn't have known what happened to me. But this power..." Raising a fist to her face dark and yet translucent flames appeared to emerged from her knuckles and the center of her forehead, her eyes becoming somehow even more sharper, the amber brown obscured by her hair and leaving the blue looking as cold as ice and as sharp as diamonds. "This power to protect those who cannot protect themselves... All what my honored great-grandfather stood for... I will use it for that reason and that reason only."

Aoba stared seemingly transfixed at the fire flowing from the girl's gloved fist for a moment before he felt sweat dropping down the back his head._ Why aren't these people ruling the world_? he thought gravely before something Veritá had just said clicked a gear on in his brain.

"Wait... You said the Vongola had been around for ten generations right?"

"Yes I did..." Veritá said knowing what was coming next.

"And... and... Daemon was with the first boss..." Slowly he turned and looked at Daemon still standing by the fireplace who smiled a amused look in his eyes an eyebrow raised.

"Nufufufu... Yes Aoba, It's exactly what you think it is." Daemon chuckled lightly as he walked past him and stopped beside Veritá. "Yes... I threw away my true body and for several centuries I watched over my ideal Vongola. Nurtured it until not a single hint of the Vongola that Giotto created remained." He looked up at the portrait of his long dead boss and smiled sadly.

"I regret it now, Aoba. Despite how much Sawada Tsunayoshi truly wants to change it back his heart is too weak... He is just not Giotto..." At that moment Veritá was right beside him.

"Even so you did it for Elena... Even if you got it wrong, besides Giotto knows..."

Aoba paused and looked back at the picture of Elena who seems to be smiling at him gently. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Could something be wrong with the illusion?

"So, Aoba. What will you do now?"

Aoba turned back to look at the two of them.

"I'm not sure how I feel, I can't go home and my legs are fake. However I know one thing I will live my life, I am not just a thing that breaths!"

Daemon nodded, approving of his answer.

Veritá walked forwards and took his hands.

"Stay here for a while?" she asked softly.

Aoba smiled and nodded.

Very soon the storm soon became nothing more then a drizzle, an echo of what it used to be. A double rainbow could be seen in the distance as Aoba looked out his dripping window. Somehow he felt tired but not too much. He sighed dropping on his bed reminiscent of the time when he had first gotten the strange demo game. He blinked as he felt a wetness at the corner of his eye soon finding himself thinking of what Veritá had said to him earlier. He sighed, and closed his eyes reaching into his concise reaching a hand out to his other self. He appeared eyes gazing at him with its usual uneasy glow. The area around them was strange a deep moving darkness a single chair decorated it and something else he could't quite make out.

"Strange of you to come to me, Aoba." Sly finally said.

Aoba didn't answer instead he walked the little ways between them. Sly watched him but he didn't move and soon they were face to face.

Aoba took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Ever since that time when I used Scrap on Mizuki I was afraid to use Scrap... I thought going into a persons mind and revealing their deepest secret and breaking their minds was like committing a murder. But I won't deny you any longer. You just wanted to be... accepted right? You're a part of me... I realize that now... Forever and always. You were trying to tell me that every time you speak to me, didn't you? And I only kept pushing you every single time..."

As he talked Desire was taken aback, his mouth was open slightly, staring at himself with a look of shock on his face.

"Are you... _accepting_ me?"

Sly's voice, usually spoken so cold and harsh was spoken almost childishly and made Aoba smile sadly. He didn't have to confirm it they both knew. Sly's eyes seemed to loose their sinister glow as they stared at himself.

Aoba held up his hand palm up and after a moment his other self closed the gap between them.

"Sorry about all this."

Sly looked at him, his eyes holding a strange unreadable emotion within.

He looked almost sad.

_Go to sleep._ Aoba, he said finally his fingers intwining with his.

Aoba smiled and opened his eyes again and he was back in his room. He moved until he was lying fully on his bed and was about to pull the blankets around him but then he heard something.

**Oi! Get up, somethings coming!** Sly shouted at him in his mind and Aoba sat up in bed looking around feverishly trying to see who was coming in through the fast approaching darkness.

_Hey... If it's too much for you to handle in your state can I take ove_r? Desire asked, a note of excitement in his voice. Aoba didn't have time to answer because at that moment two girls were standing before by his rain washed window. They were dark skinned there eyes hidden behind masks, wearing identical clothing only ones shorts were longer then the others and different style shirts. Other than that they were practically identical with the same shade of lavender hair.

A moment of silence passed before one of them spoke.

"The time has come. The fourth ring has finally reveled itself." Between two fingers the girl held something out to Aoba, a ring like the ones Alidei and Saara wore. "This ring has chosen you, there is no one more worthier of it then you. Will you do it? Will you protect Veritá? Whether you accept it or not it is your fate."

Aoba looked at the ring and could not help but notice how his voice answered despite him not willing it. A voice that was not his or Sly's.

"Yes."

And just like that he was alone in his room. Aboa blinked and before his eyelids opened he felt a heavy and cold presence in the palm of his hands. The girls were gone and the palm of his hand Aoba held the ring sitting innocently against his flesh glowing in the soft moonlight. It looked like another typical ring except it had a dark translucent stone and the center was engraved an image of a dark planet that seemed to shine like the rays of the sun form within its very depths, it was just like the other two with the same pattern within.

It seemed to spark the moment it touched his skin, sending waves of power through him.

And suddenly it all but stopped.

Aoba began to fall back, suddenly exhausted though he was still conscious but before he hit the ground he felt himself back being supported by someones knee on his back. He was soon looking up into Daemon's smiling face.

Now any person would naturaly have at the very least a thousand questions after a moment like that but Aoba only had one as he held the ring in his hand.

"Who were those two?"

"They are from the Cervello. They are an all female organization that work for the Vongola."

"But you said-"

"The Vongola Decimo does not know that they are here. It was Sir Giotto who told them to bring these rings to us." Behind him were both Saara and Alidie moving into the room, standing on either side of Veritá like body guards.

"Should have known," Saara smiled slightly, gazing at the ring still in the palm of his hands. It seemed to glow slightly in the moonlight behind Aoba. "There's no other worthier then you to have that ring, Aoba..."

"What is this thing anyway?" Aoba asked, looking up at the ring and then to Daemon.

"One of the rings of the heavens... The ring of Pluto." The older man told the younger as Saara and Alidei approached him.

"Well I guess we should show Aoba our rings as well. We'll be working together from now on anyway." Saara said smiling slightly. Alidei nodded a slight smile on his face as well.

*"I possess the Ring of Sirius..." Saara smiled pleasantly, holding his ring hand up so that light from the moon glinted upon it.

"I'm the holder of the Ring of Triton. Aladie said, smiling softly mirroring Saara motion.

Veritá walked into the room a ring glistening on her finger just like there others glinting in the moonlight. Soon she was standing right above Aoba before bending down until the two of them were face to face. Veritá smiled gently at him. "Aoba... I'm sorry. It is selfish for me to ask you to protect me after what happened to you, however, by accepting the ring you are now my friend, my comrade and my family..."

Aoba stared at the girl for a moment before exclaiming.

"But... I'm ten years older than you!"

"So...?"

_Just shut up Aoba and deal with it, have you forgotten about Mink_? Sly said suddenly, a hint of... something in his voice.

". . . What about Mink!?"

While Aoba was yelling at nothing the others were in the background looking stunned and amazed.

"Should we tell him that we can all hear him?" Saara asked blandly.

"Maybe someday, just not now." Daemon answered.

"Oh my..." Veritá sighed placing a hand in from of her mouth in mock shock.

"Kids gonna end up in a mental hospital if this keeps up," Alidie muttered.

~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ Later the next day~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

Verde hummed a soft tune as his car pulled up in front of Daemon's mansion. He smiled pleasantly as he walked up to the door. It was always so interesting coming here and by the contents of that letter that had been sent to him it seemed to be that this little trip turn out to be quite interesting indeed.

He knocked once on the door in his usual manner. Strangely enough Daemon answered the door. Were Alidei and Saara busy with something?

"Ah Verde, good you came. Follow me please." Verde smiled, walked inside and followed the other man to a door in the middle of a dark hallway with no knob on it. He watched as Daemon placed a hand on the solid door and it opened.

_Tricky mist powers_. he thought as he was led down a flight of stairs to where the noises of someone could be heard, muffled and dull against the walls. Verde soon stepped onto a virtual surface and he was soon looking upon a pathetic figure tied to a chair a cloth in his mouth.

"Fascinating..." Verde sighed in reverence as he gazed down at the robotic body at his feet. It was dirty yes but nothing he wasn't used to. Pink eyes gazed up at him apprehensively. He was every bit as fascinating as Daemon had wrote to him.

"And you say I can do what I want will with it?" he asked turning to Daemon who was standing at the steps shadowing the only light in the room besides those of lamps.

"Certainly."

"Heh... I must say, you are much more fun then Mukuro ever was, even if you won't let me see to this Aoba boy," The scientist chuckled as he gazed back down at the cyborg a trickle of fear appearing in them as he said it.

Good. Whatever Daemon had been done to him would be nothing compared to what he would do. Sure he would have liked to experiment on this Aoba but he figured that since half of his body was gone and replaced by illusions there was no real point. Oh he had been told about the whole event surrounding him and strangely it seemed he still had a heart of a human enough to feel a slight twinge in it.

Yeah, he'd leave that kid alone.

"Get him out of here as soon as you can."

"In a merry mood, Daemon?" Verde asked pleasantly as a few of his men came down the stairs.

"Ecstatic..." Daemon smiled watching the android trying to struggle out of Verde's assistance grip before being carried out kicking and screaming as bast he could.

~~~~~~~~~~Lazy scene transition~~~~ ~~~~~

The light was bright, it was far too bright and he needed to close his eyes, but he couldn't for there was a device holding his eyelids open that made it impossible for him to do that. He needed to shield his eyes but his arms and legs and torso were strapped tightly against him. Slowly he turned to the man who had brought him here, who presently had his back to him, the sound of a pen on paper met his ears.

"What did I do wrong?" Clear practically whimpered looking to the mana few feet away from him, who at this moment was sorting something through from instruments on a table beside him. The man did not answer him instead he slowly turned around to face him, his cold eyes looked down at him as he was strapped to the examination table.

"You are not human so it should not matter much what happens to you or what I do to you. Besides I can learn a lot from you. I could care less about what you did, however... A certain beneficiary of mine seemed to have taken an interest in what you did to a person that he recently took into his household and family..."

Clear blinked, his eyes widening in realization of who he was talking about. How dare they, how dare they touch his Aoba, his perfect Aoba. His beautiful, perfect doll Aoba. Back then in the garden they had all looked at him like he was some sort of mad animal that needed to be put down, an infectious sickening disease upon the earth. That strange haired man as well. He had made him see so many terrible and upsetting things for so very long. Why couldn't they all just realize he was only trying to make Aoba happy? They had no right! It was none of their business! He wanted to be happy with his beautiful, colorless doll!

"There's nothing wrong with Aoba-san. He is absolutely perfect the way he is! Don't you dare touch him! DON'T YOU..." as the android shouted furiously at the man, struggling against the bounds keeping him down he soon felt a thousands of painful electric surges coursed through his body and he screamed in pain, however he would soon find that this would be nothing compared to what was soon to come.

Though Verde did not even flinch at his words, the scientists voice and eyes seemed to grow a bit colder, making Clear feel a bit unnerved, espacelly when he saw what he held in his hands.

"It isn't that I really care what you say or not, however I suggest you watch what you say. Some of my men will become... hostile towards you. "Now then... I hear that your voice can control people and I cannot take the risk of you trying to take control to get out of here... I'll study the rest of you afterwards."

Clear gulped looking up at the scalpel hanging just inches above his eyes sliding across his nose down to his throat. The situation finally becoming clear to him.

"Don't do this..."

"Is that the same thing he said to you?" Verde asked mildly, the scalpel hanging just inches above his throat in his calm hands. "And are those going to be your last words?"

"No. I made Aoba-san perfect!" Clear shouted desperately as he felt the point of the scalpel sink into his fake skin touching the wires beneath.

"Perfect...!"

"Per..."

**"GGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... Can you say rushed? 'Cause it was. As rushed as Ren's bad ending in the ova that is.<strong>

**...**

**Gods please help me.**

***Saara pronouces The ring of Sirius by the way it looks by the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read at your own risk. This chapter gets a higher rating b/c copious amounts of Sly Blue and sassy, bored as all get out Lampo. **

**I have like 69 views on this story at this point. Its finny cause its relevant to the next chap. **

***Wink, wink***

_**If**_** I get reviews It'll be up quicker.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoba's pov<strong>

_"Ren!"_

_His name, spoken so breathlessly through his lips as he looked at him. It was so wonderful to see him, to hear his voice after what that imposter had showed him just moments ago._

_But something felt wrong._

_It _**_was_**_ Ren but something wasn't right about him._

_His eyes were glowing sinisterly, fangs were protruding from his mouth, claws where his hands should be._

_And abruptly he pounced, eyes filled with anger, rage and bloodlust, fangs ready to sink deep into his skin tear it apart, tear him to shreds kill him._

_Aoba felt his saber like teeth tear through the top layer of his clothing before a shout was heard and the feel of swift wind swishing so close to his face that it almost felt like someone had rushed passed him, and finally the sound of something heavy and solid being slammed to the ground._

_Aoba opened his eyes, quickly seeing what had happened. The creature that Ren had become was subdued, body slammed to the invisible black floor by a man dressed like a priest, holding him down roughly in a head lock as he snarled, spit and struggled to get back up. Clawing at the unseen floor, eyes on Aoba all the while, bloodthirsty and crazed. _

_The man holding him down looked all but solid, with nothing but a strange blue and white tint outlining his being the only indication that he was somewhat different from Aoba. But when Ren turned to bite at the arm holding him down his fangs went right through the flesh, and he howled in pain as he bit into his very flesh. _

_A commotion in front of him made him turn back. The person who had been responsible for this was under the foot of a man with flaming red nearly pink hair, a fire like tattoo on the left side of his face and all around his crimson ruby red eyes and down the seeable part of his neck. Aoba watched as his look-a-likes arms were chained behind his back by another man, sandy blond almost gray hair and a black coat the only thing he could see as he had his back to him, and when he was done he did not turn around to face him, his hands were shacking. A fifth man stood by the upturned table he had knocked over only moments ago, looking in at the scene before him through troubled green eyes, eyes that met Aoba's and smiled reassuringly at him. One eye closed in an easygoing way, under the left side of his cheek was what appeared to be a flash of lightening._

_"You're gonna be okay, Aoba," _

_Behind him Aoba felt someone place a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked to see a man in a pinstriped suit decorated with metals beside him. His golden yellow hazel eyes winding in shock at what he saw._

_The man had bright orange flames embracing his hands and the middle of his forehead, even in his eyes it seemed and yet, the hand on his shoulder did not burn through his skin at all, on the contrary he only felt a gentle warmth there, like the warmth of a father placing a gentle hand on his favorite child. His golden eyes were looking down at him, so gently and warm that he soon felt some of his new found fear leave him._

_"Its alright, you're safe now, Aoba. . ." he said in a voce filled with gentle concern._

_"What's going on? Why is this happening?" he asked pathetically, looking over at Ren still under the mans hold. The hand on his shoulder seemed to tighten reassuringly and pulled him closer to his body._

_"None of that is what really happened to you, and yet it is better if you don't remember what has truly become of you. However one of those fates is better then that. Forgive me. . . I truly wish there were a way to send you to Daemon unscathed."_

_"What..." Aoba didn't know what this man was talking about, but before he could say anything he felt his body start hovering away, a strange calmness unlike anything he had ever felt before took control of his body. He could't help but think that something about this felt so familure, he knew it even if he had never met the person before._

_". . .Sei. . ."_

_He faded away, the mans voice following him as he went._

_"We will be sending you to my mist guardian Daemon, where you will become stronger, Aoba. Grow stronger by protecting my heir, Grow strong to save your bother, Grow strong to protect those that are most dear to you, grow strong to protect yourself."_

_The man's words were all it took for Aoba to sleep, his cold body being moved by Sei's weakening power, just as the sound of a door being opened sounded through the open space and two sinister shadows appeared on the marble floor._

**Sly's pov**

_Everything had been going so well up until this point, and now everything was going to sh*t. Vaguely he heard Restraint stop struggling but he didn't even bother to see if he was dead or not. The hell did it matter anyway? He wasn't coming out any time soon it seemed._

_As he watched Aoba fade away, held down by these two he watched as the man slowly turned towards him, a look of absolute disgust in his eyes as he looked down at him. He didn't care, he was used to that._

_"And now to deal with you." As the man approached him Sly felt for the first time in a while a spark of fear for this man. He wasn't sure what he did but it hurt... It... hurt? _

_Slowly the sounds of foot prints soon echoed throughout the empty space and a pale faced, pale eyes someone walked forward skin bleached a flawless white all but invisible against the blackness that surrounded them. He held Aoba's resemblance in every way, without asking Sly knew he didn't know but he knew that this was Sei... Aoba's twin brother._

_. . . His brother._

_Sei's eyes ghosted over him and fell on the blond haired man._

_". . .Giotto. . ."_

_"Sei."_

_The two addressed each other with comfortable familiarity, as if they had known each other for some time. He watched as the dark haired man that had tackled Restraint to the ground walked over to them holding the annoying creature in his all-mate form in one hand. _

". . ._Is it done, is Aoba safe?" Sei asked breathlessly, looking between him and Giotto who nodded reassuringly at him._

_"Thank goodness. . ." Sei said his voice so filled with relief it was little more then a whisper. His legs were shacking slightly but they did not give out. Sly noticed how transparent they looked._

_Like he was vanishing before their very eyes._

"Thank you for this, Giotto."

_"As a Vongola I could not allow myself to let something like this continue... I thank you for calling us here, Sei. We will be seeing to those two as well soon enough."_

_Oh. . . They were the type to wear their hearts on their sleeves were they?_

_He scoffed, rolling his head, and the foot in his back digging into his bones._

_"Shut up. If it weren't for Primo's orders I would tear you apart piece by piece. But... you'd probably enjoy that wouldn't you?" Disgust filling the pink haired mans eyes, though he could't see. His voice was little more then a snarl as red flames appeared in his hands as he moved it closer to him. He could feel the hear and for once it did not feel pleasant._

_". . .Wait. . ."_

_Though the voice was hardly above a whisper Sly felt the foot slowly come to a halt._

_"Release him, please." _

_Altogether the weight on his back vanished, the arm cuffs as well. He sat up looking up at Sei standing right in front of him, eyes cast upon him._

_"I never wanted it to be like this... I wanted to let Aoba accept you... I never got the chance for it..." That look in his eyes was somehow worse, so much worse then being locked inside of himself for so many years, neglected and forgotten about never wanted._

_"But... there's still a chance, you are a part of Aoba... That is something that cannot be changed. Its manipulative but we have to do it." he turned his back on him and looked at the one named Giotto._

_"Giotto I need to see your heir."_

_"Vongola Undicesimo?"_

_"Please, This is the only way..."_

* * *

><p>Sly lounged on his, or rather Aoba's large bed at his ease. Arms on the pillow folded behind his head and staring up at the dark ceiling, he hadn't bothered to put the lights on at all and he didn't want to in any case. The darkness was more comfortable with him. Aoba was asleep inside of himself and he would make sure he didn't do too much to wear his body out, not that he could seeing he was miles from anywhere.<p>

Why the hell did rich people have to live so damn far away in the first place?

But that was fine, he supposed. After all he wanted to have some time in this body to think. His brow furrowed slightly in frustrastion.

Did he regret it? Yeah he did. At least a bit.

And it all thoroughly pissed him off.

Growling he turned his head sideways on the bed, his eyes quickly falling on the ring Aoba had set on the desk next to his bed. He reached a hand out and picked it up, glaring down at the symbols that seemed to weave in and out from inside moons and a single planet, and. . . _something_ else that he couldn't quite make out and didn't care to. It sparked the instant it touched his skin, his eyes narrowed and he placed it on a finger.

It was far too flashy for his taste and yet it fit perfectly on Aoba's finger. As he looked at it he remembered Daemon's words to him.

"Power of illusions, huh?"

Well since _he_ couldn't use Scrap anymore it was better then nothing.

Scoffing he placed it back on the side table.

**~~~~~ ~~~~With Veritá and Daemon~~~~ ~~~~~**

"Where did you get that box from, Veritá?"

She had been waiting for him to ask this she thought it strange for him to let it go for so long. His tone was not commanding. He was never too hard with her, and yet he would never let her get away with too much but just enough so she wouldn't become spoiled.

"And for that matter how did you know it would help him? They could have been Dying will pills for all you knew."

She wouldn't lie to him. How could she? Lie to the only one who had sowed her kindness? She was a terrible lier anyways. Heh, she had been named very well by him after all.

"Sei gave it to me."

"Sei?"

"He's Aoba's twin brother. He asked me to help Aoba accept Desire... He kinda looks like Squalo if he was born with no skin pigmentation and he let his hair grow out to to his feet and colorless eyes."

Daemon raised an amused eyebrow.

"I see... More colorless then Sqaulo's hmm? Nu-fu-fu I can't imagine that..." Daemon chuckling at the young child description before sitting down next to her on the bed and placing a hand on top of her head.

"He doesn't know about him. And he says he want's it to be that way. He. . . he looks so doll like. . . he said he and Aoba was born in a lab. He doesn't... Aniki..."

Daemon calmed her, a troubled look in his eyes as he listened to her. "I see. This has become quite a month for you, Veritá..." The girl suddenly huffed and fell into her bed but did not showing her back to him. Daemon simply rolled his eyes amused none the less by her actions.

"I didn't ask for this. I don't want a mafia and. . . and to make them protect me? If anything I should be. . ."

"We are protecting them, Veritá. If we hadn't changed Alidei's name his mother would have found him by now, and besides that Sawada Tsunayoshi will discover you sooner of later..."

"So what? Its not like he's not gonna have any other kids or something. . ." her voice trailed off and Daemon knew who she was thinking of, she was the reason she preferred to sleep a dreamless sleep.

"Do you hate him?"

"No, absolutely not. If I did that means I feel something for him."

"You are more like him then you realize..."

Veritá opened her eyes, dark bangs hiding her left eye so that her right was the only one Daemon could see the beautiful carmel brown glow, broken only by the scarlet hidden deep within.

"I know," she said in a deep cold voice.

* * *

><p>"How the hell can something so dangerous be so damn <em>cute .<em> . . ?" Lampo wondered out loud as he held the small ball of fluff up in front of his face, examining him as best he could in the darkness. He was in sleep mode apparently and Sei had asked him not to touch his neck as that would wake him up. Other then that he was fine. Lampo didn't know why exactly he had told him to watch him but whatever.

He was sitting on the evicted gold and red chair, alone in the darkness that was broken only by what he thought to be broken floating chunks of rocks. Lampo frowned as he looked around this place. At least one hour had passed since Primo had taken every guardian apart from him and left to find and punish the trash and they still hand't returned. . . . At least he thought he had been an hour according to the watch that he had nicked from Lambo once. This new fangled technology. He chuckled at the dog in his hands.

"God I'm so bored!~" he winded suddenly, to nobody except a sleeping mechanical being of another persons super ego. He sighed dramatically, laying back in the plush chair until he slid nonchalantly to the nonexistent floor, holding Ren to his chest, absentmindedly stroking his deep fur and bored as all hell. His eyes soon fell on what appeared to be black colored plain checker pieces on the ground, they had fallen there when Aoba had knocked the table over in his fury at his other self, some broken and cracked littered all around. He didn't dare to touch them, he knew exactly what they were. Just being next to them made him shudder and he scooted a little ways away from them.

He sighed returning to lying on his back and holding Ren up in the air unaware of the sounds of soft footfalls echoing through the empty black space.

"Wish I could have gone with them, but I can't exactly say no to the Primo now could I, Ren? Yeah... that's right. Oh, hi Sei. ." Lampo looked to see a pair of white feet standing before him and then inclined his head up to see the rest of him.

Sei blinked down at the green haired man on the ground, but didn't say anything about it. He was used to the Lightening guardians strange behavior at this point. Sometimes he even made him laugh a bit.

"Hi, Lampo... may I have Ren please?"

"Sure, but I don't see what your gonna to with it," the green haired first generation guardian said and he carefully passed it to Sei. "I mean... err... You can't really say that you went out to buy it could ya?" Lampo said, gazing up at Sei with concern.

"I'm not taking him for myself I'm taking Ren to Veritá so she can give it to Aoba..." Sei said, smiling fondly down at the unconscious dog in his arms.

". . . You sure that's a good idea . . .?" Lampo's voice held a bit of skepticism in both of his eyes, understandably so Sei thought.

"Trust me, its fine. I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't sure..."

"If you say so."

Sei nodded and walked away vanishing into the darkness. A moment passed before Lampo let out a bored exclamation.

* * *

><p>He said he wouldn't do anything but he was bored as sh*t and he had no desire to go back inside any time soon. So here he was walking these long annoyingly twisting halls in the middle of the night, wondering if he made enough ruckus that annoying brit would come running. His eyes flashed as he saw a picture of that on the wall and he walked quickly away from him.<p>

His ocean blue eyes seemed to follow him down the hall.

_Bastard_.

He was about to turn a corner when he stopped and looked at a door near the begging of another long hallway. He wasn't sure why but... something in him was telling him to open it, and it certainly wasn't Aoba. He tried to ignore it but it just wouldn't leave him alone. Cursing under his breath, he turned the knob to reveal a plain looking room his eyes falling on a sleeping Veritá under the covers with her back to him facing the wall so he could't see her face. His eyes narrowed, he had wanted to kill her, so badly, but now... well.

He looked away from her defenseless frame to look around her room. He was surprised that it was a lot smaller then what Aoba had been given. A small circular room with a dark carpet. A simple ceiling fan and a large desk and a place for writing where books were stacked upon, plain windows where the moonlight was streaming through facing the dark woods outside.

Strange, he thought, to let someone so young have a room that would no doubt scare the living shit out of them if they heard a sound in the middle of the night. He was about to leave but when she turned on her back to lay on her side he froze in his tracks. There, wrapping in her arms was Restraint in the small all mates body and clutched against her chest, unaware, it seemed, she even had him. He appeared to be in sleep mode, his tongue still out like the broken trash he was.

Desire sucked in his breath and felt his shared body grow cold... How can this even be? First those damn pills and now this?! He soon felt his feet moving by themselves as before he knew it he was standing in front of the girls bed, his shadow cast by the moonlight hanging sinisterly over her bed, like the fabled boogie man ready to stuff her in a sack.

He rolled his eyes at that.

Did she find him somewhere in the garden like with Aoba? Doubtful, she would have asked him if this belonged to him.

Slowly, his eyes on her face all the while, he reached a hand out and wrapped it slowly around the arm that held Restraint in them, trying hard not to wake the sleeping girl up and began to slowly pry it away, however as he did so she moved and he felt a momentarily tug on his hair that sent a sharp vibration through up his scalp and it took all he had to bite back a moan and not wake the girl up. But that didn't matter because in a matter of moments he was lying on top of the girl, barely an inch away from her face so he could smell her breath, his hand still wrapped around hers was now holding her arm down at her side and his other...

Sh*t... God damn it...

Before he could even more Sly heard a soft noise beside the bed and was soon glaring up in Daemon's eyes. The two of them glared at each other for a moment.

"Oh yeah, I defiantly want to prick her flower..." he said finally, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sly Blue was a _lot_ of thing but not. . . _that. Well... it honestly depended on how much the person pissed him off_. Besides, the idea of a _life_ being created disgusted and revolted him in every possible way imaginable. Even if she couldn't give birth at her age he still didn't want to.

Daemon's eyes seemed to flash, a spade like image appearing in the right but before he could pull him off her-

". . .Huh. . .?"

Sweating slightly Sly gazed down to look upon half open mismated eyes, a moment passed before the sleep was all but cleared from them, leaving pure shock in them which was nothing when she felt where his hands were.

"D. . ."

"Its not what you think," Sly muttered quickly, moving from the bed as fast as he could, he wasn't as quick as he thought he was because the girl had kicked him sending him flying to the bed and onto the floor to land at Daemon's feet

"Ah that hurt..." Sly sighed, but then his eyes widened in shock. _What... that hurt._..

_Oh... no..._

"What the hell!" Vertá muttered holding Restraint to her as if thinking he was some pillow. He sure as hell was fluffy enough to be one. Daemon stood in front of her glaring down at him.

"You, your Desire aren't you?! The hell are you up to?"

"What's with that, Its not like I did anything to you..." Sly scoffed, but none the less her attitude surprised him, he expected her to be crying her eyes out on the pillow, have her dear aniki do all the work and shush pat her afterwards as if she were a baby. Didn't she know what was going on? Was she stupid or something? Maybe Daemon just didn't bother informing her about how f*ucked up the world really is.

"Oh... as if Desire isn't enough of a dead giveaway already."

Sly blinked at her statement. Perhaps this girl had more brains then he thought.

This girl had guts.

"Yeah, your right but I have no _desire_ for you anyway, I just came in here to get Restraint!"

"Huh?" as if she just realized she held something she looked down at the mass of dark blue fluff in her arms.

"He, just like me is another part of Aoba, his Restraint... He's very dear to him and-" the rest of his words were drowned out by swift footfalls thundering down the halls way.

"Are you alright, Veritas!?" Saara shouted as he and Alidei burst into the room. Looking from her to Deamon to who he thought was Aoba.

"Aoba you... Your not Aoba," he said as he looked into his eyes.

Sly rolled his eyes "He said you were her guardian?" he said, pointing a finger behind him to Daemon. "Well a fine ass job your doing, no really your as good as the mutt was at giving advice to Aoba... And look where that got him surprised he wasn't in Toue lab..."

Saara and Alidei both stiffened at his response.

"What the hell did you do with Aoba?!"

Sly sighed, clapping his hands together once.

"Yeah forget this... I came out to have a good time any I'm honestly feeling so attack right now. Screw this I'm going back. Just make sure you give that to Aoba." he said half turning to Veritá before he closed his eyes and when they opened back up again they were not glowing a bright gold as if on fire but a soft blue.

Aoba blinked a few times before his eyes focused. Veritá scooped the dog up in her hands and walked off the bed.

_Sei. . you love your brother don't you..._

"He came out, didn't he?" he asked looking around the room. "What..."

"He came and went, don't worry about it. But he said... this is yours?" Veritá asked holding Ren out to him. Aoba's eyes widened in shock before he took Ren from her hands holding him carefully in his arms, like a china doll in the hands of a worried collector.

"Ren. . ." he whispered in a breathless voice. He could hardly believe it.

"Is he sleeping?" Saara asked looking down at it.

"Yeah... just a second." Aoba moved his hand to his back pressing down on something hidden in the deep fur, there was a noise like a computer starting up and the dog opened his eyes gazing at everybody in the room before turning to Aboa.

"Aoba... Aoba is that you?!" Ren asked, studying his face intently.

"That's a lot of noise for such a small creature. . ." Alidei said blinking a few times. Saara snickered behind his hands. After that Daemon told them to go to bed and rest eyes lingering on Aoba all the while.

... ... . .. . . ... ... ...

"I missed you, Ren," Aoba said softly as he held him to his forehead fond memories resurfacing as he did so. He was back in his room sitting on his bed.

"I missed you as well, baby." Ren cooed wagging his fluffy tail back and forth, licking Aboa's face gently.

"That again?" Aoba chuckled, placing the dog all-mate on the bed and moved to turn off the light. As he did so Ren moved to lie on his lap, but stopped the moment he saw his legs.

"Aoba is something wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"Your legs... they do not seem to be real, they are not showing up on my readings in any case. Your eyes as well, and they are a different color..."

Aoba momentarily stopped, his fingers on the chain of the lamp at his bedside. He was about to tell Ren that he would tell him later, that he needed to go to sleep when the pup carefully placed a paw on his leg, a claw softly dragging across the skin leaving no mark upon it at all mist appearing instead of blood. Ren looked intently up at Aoba as if trying to see something. The blue haired young man only realized that this was some sort of test when he didn't even flinch in pain and Ren's eyes filled with worry, vaguely he felt his inner self watching him from within his being sitting there next to him on the bed.

"Aoba. . . what happened to you?" Ren wined up at him, he sounded worried, so much so that Aoba feared that he would break down. Sighing, he scooped the worried pup up in his hands and smiled gently at the pup flopping down on the pillows as he did so. Ren pocking his hand with his cold nose

"Aoba. . ."

"Its. . . a long story, Ren..." Aoba whispered to him, holding the ball of fluff up to his forehead again.

... ... ... . . . ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Daemon listened to what Giotto was telling him, his eyes wide in shock, his entire body shacking in a cold fury.

"I see... What did you do with them then Primo?"

"As what they are I simply could not allow them to live after what they did to Aoba. They will not be tormenting Sei any longer either."

"So then that only leaves... He wasn't... This isn't like you, Primo..."

"He is fine. He is still alive in his world."

Daemon nodded, hi didn't need to know the rest and frowned.

"Did you really think that was that better for him?" Giotto didn't have to answer, they both knew. How many times had they seen the faces of those who had been used to their limit, if only to be broken again and again by their tormentors, carried out like dolls when they were found by the Vongola, uncared by anyone else for so very long?

He looked up as what can only be called Giotto's will given movement came closer to him.

"Thank-you Daemon for looking after Veritá..." The Mist gazed into the eyes of the Sky and smiled.

"No. Its my sworn duty, boss. It is my honor to look after any of your blood after all."

They shook hands and now more then ever Primo felt true peace with his Mist Guardian.

* * *

><p><strong>Special bonus end. Not (utter) crack. . . .'Kay some of it is.<strong>

The two of them started at each other for a moment before the clown spoke.

"Mmm. . . Sup' bitch?" Lampo mumbled, barely opening his eyes to look at him, hardly even sitting on the chair when he had appeared back in the space he had created in Aoba's mind.

"I'm not your bitch..." Sly hissed.

"You are if I say you are."

Sly growled angrily.

"Shut up! Look... I won't be hurting Aoba anymore damn it!"

"Oh? Good for you..." Lampo said, slowly clapping his hands in an strained enthusiastic response. "No seriously, look at all the feels I have from hearing that..." the green haired clown continued as he moved his arms together to form an arch through the air.

"Shut up! How the hell can he even do that anyway?!"

"Because the Primo's a boss ass bitch, bitch." Lampo answered simply.

The chair Lampo was sitting on disappeared, sending him land painfully on the flat of his back on the ground before he could get up Sly had straddled his hips eyes glowing dangerously gripping his shirt bringing them face to face.

"You really piss me off you know that. You talk so big but is that all it is? Did lightening fry your brain or something?"

"Oi get off me..."

"Talk shit, get hit."

"Which means you should be getting hit all the time it seems, to the extreme." A voice hissed next to his ear knocking him to the ground, and as he looked up all of _them_ were surrounding the clown protectively.

The one known as Giotto glared at him for a moment before turning to Lampo.

"Are you alright, Lampo?" he asked softly.

"Yeah..." the lightening guardian said, wiping the blood from his nose. "Don't worry about me, Primo Its not like I can feel it. I mean, were already dead, aren't we? Wills come to life?"

"Tch what are you all crowding around him for. Who the hell are you, how do you people know Sei anyway. What the hell is going on!?"

Giotto turned to him eyes cutting through him like glass and he moved the few paces to where he was stopping a few feet away from him.

"Desire... The need for the basic instant to satisfy any and every want both needless and senseless. I pity you..." the man said gazing at those cold clear unchangeable eyes.

Sly was taken aback but these words but he soon felt a rage unlike any he had felt before corse through his being.

"You pity me? You pity _me_! You think I want your pity?! HA! If you want to pity someone pity that little granddaughter of yours. See if you'll look twice at her after when I'm done with her! Her _dearly beloved_ great grandfather!"

*Giotto's eyes flashed and before Sly could move he punched him, hard sending him flying to the ground. The pain from the hit radiated throughout his body making it hard to stand up. What had once been something so amazing to him was now gone and when he placed a hand on his nose he knew that he was bleeding.

"Damn it... What the hell did you do to me!?" Sly shouted pulling at his mess of hair roughly sending pain radiating up his scalp, sending a wonderful fire throughout his body and a bit of droll escaped through his mouth.

"Nmh..."

"Oh do stop... you're getting yourself _everywhere_..." Lampo sighed, closing his eyes and imitating the same motions he had done to Lambo when he had first set eyes on him

"I did not do any thing concerning your preference for pain." Giotto said evenly as he sat on the chair and eyeing him through those glass cut eyes. "Get up or sit there, whichever is fine. We are going to talk and you are going to listen."

* * *

><p><strong>I had far too much fun with Lampo's lines then really I should have.<strong>

***Can someone please draw an angry pissed off as all hell Giotto for me? Please? We only ever see him as sad, depressed, serious or happy, when he's with Tsuna at least. Oh well, he'd probably look like the tenth anyway when he's mad in Dying will mode. Or maybe Giotto is too much of a boss to be bothered to be pissed off by anybody.**


	4. Omake

**I said I would upload a more interesting chapter but since no one is reviewing I'll just put this in. **

**There are all Just some ideas I thought of.**

** Could take most of this seriously.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Sei..."<p>

"Hmm?"

"I just gotta ask... Don't take this the wrong way of anything but. . . dude are you _naked_?"

The guardians plus Giotto blinked, gazing at Lampo as if he had something crawling out of his ears. Sie however remained unmoved.

And then the dam broke.

**"LAMPO! THAT IS EXTREMELY NOT SOMETHING YOU JUST SAY TO A PERSON, EVER**!" Knuckle shouted almost spitting in his face aghast at what he his fellow guardian had just said, holding him in a tight headlock.

"Actually he's right."

It was like someone had pressed the pause button if only for the fact everybody was looking over at Sei and not Lampo, eyes wide in shock at what they had heard, Lampo still in Knuckle's clutches. "Those two told me about it once... I believe a type of aquatic sea animals do the same thing."

Knuckles abruptly dropped the green haired man in his shock, and he got to his feet instantly looking straight into Sei's eyes intently.

"Dude your like a titan or something..."

As all this was going on Giotto had his back to them, looking out of it a bit of sweat dropping down his face, a arm over his forehead making his sleeve drape across his face hiding it from view.

"I know its not your fault with those two as your so called 'caretakers' but..."

"Primo... u okay?" G asked worriedly.

". . .Even if my heir _did_ burn two people to death at the age of five. . ."

When Veritá met Sei again strangely enough, he was wearing a robe when he appeared.

**I just realized.. I forgot all about Ugetsu in the last chapter. Ohh well, he was there in spirit... literally.**

* * *

><p><em>*If I used the snake to get this form does that mean the snake is inside me? Sly pondered thoughtfully. <em>Vertiá stood next to him looking equally thoughtful scratching her chin, dark flames fanning across her chin as she did so.

_*He looks like Sei but he's wearing clothes... Does that mean._

The two of them barely acknowledged their existence when all but two member of the Varia arrived. Lussaria took one glance at Sly and came closer, his mouth slightly open.

"Squalo... what are you doing with that girl? ... And what did you put on your _face_?! I mean you look lovely and all but don't you know that stuff'll destroy skin, and kill you? And your clothing... you do know you have a clown face on it right?" Lussaria winded, eyes taken in every seeable detail as he looked at his supposed comrade adding the last part as an afterthought.

Sly and Veritá exchanged a quick look, glancing at each other through one eye only.

"There really is..."

"Squalo, aren't you going to say anything?"

Sly simply rolled his colorless eyes but did nothing else. Veritá had her hands behind her back like Alidie usually did, her eyes glazed over slightly and as impassive looking as Fran in any given moment.

". . .Voi," Sly uttered after a moment, honestly wanting to see how far he could take this.

"Shi-shi-shi... It seems Squalo has finally lost his voice."

". . .I'm honestly shocked."

Lussaria stared up at Sly for a moment before falling on the ground at his feet, much to his annoyance.

"That voice. . . Are you not wearing anything underneath that robe?~"

Fran meanwhile remained as impassive as ever, not uttering a single word as he watched the show unfold. He knew that this wasn't Squalo but its not like he was going to say anything any time soon. Vaguely he caught himself wondering what'll happen when the boss and squad leader showed up to see Lussaria kissing the boots of the enemy and somewhat look a like.

His eyes met Vertiá's for a moment before she looked away as Lussaria went flying off the cliff.

* * *

><p><strong>Sly has a snake box weapon that turns him into Shiroba when combined. It looks just like Hersha only its eyes are like his and it has flames around it. <strong>

**Naturally he doesn't let it get anywhere near Aoba nor does he let him touch it, however he's not afraid to let it loose on anyone else. Especially when he finds Basil snooping around the mansion.**

**Oops, Spoiler...**

**This takes place a few years later when Veritá is a teenager so don't worry too much. And yes at this point even the Varia know who Veritá is, or most of who she is anyway.**


End file.
